Soulless Eyes
by LadyLucille109
Summary: ( Summary for Soulless Eyes is in each chapter. )


Title: Soulless Eyes

Author: LadyLucille109

Rating: R for Dark Themes,Language,Blood,and Gore

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Harry James Potter never existed but is replaced by two siblings. While the eldest is showered in fame and glory, it's the youngest who is looked at with eyes filled with hatred and fear. When Elizabeth Potter goes to Hogwarts nobody would ever expect that she'd be the first Potter to ever get into Slytherin...Merlin,the Wizarding World might end up regretting bringing this child back into their world who slowly becomes nothing like her family. ( Book One of The Witch Tetralogy )

Author's Note: So this book is generally something that I've been wanting to write for a while but didn't know how to plan it and before I continue please let me just say that no, Elizabeth isn't the female version of Harry Potter ( even though she has the realistic version of his scar. ) she is her own character just like her older twin. I am going to warn all of you that this story is going to be very...dark and Elizabeth has some violent moments some of them even involving blood being shed, so if that kind of stuff makes you squeamish I'm warning you...turn away from this story, but Sirius and Remus are going to be alive in this story ( I'm not so sure about Pettigrew though let me know what I should do. ) and another thing don't expect Elizabeth to be all friendly and loving towards her family, the same family that dropped her off at the Dursleys, nor being friendly towards her Brother. For the three other books I have picked out the characters that will join Elizabeth's little group, one of the witches will be aged up to fit the story but you'll meet these girls when the story begins. Little warning, you all are going to find out what happens when a Human Horcrux gets a hold of you.

 **Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, no Copyright Infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from this story**

* * *

| Part I |

It was Petunia who found a little babe on the doorstep.

A light drizzle had begun to fall on Little Whinging,Surrey, morning of November first, 1981. It misted thickly, droplets of water beading across the lawns and streets while the windows of Number Four, Privet Drive had begun to fog up, and Petunia Dursley had made haste with wiping the offending smudges with a handkerchief. It was because of this action that she noticed something settled right next to the morning jugs of milk, that a basket filled with bundle sat next to it. Her skin paled and much to her horror, a babe had been left upon her doorstep.

It was with hasty footsteps that Petunia reached the front door, and fumbled to unlock the doors her hands shook when the latch unlocked. With the last of her obstacles out of the way, she opened the door.

A toddler, not much younger then her own son, rested in the blanket, a slightly damp envelope clutched in their pudgy fist. Petunia's eyes left the babe as she searched for any unwanted gazes. The last thing that she needed was for rumors to hit the streets thinking that it was her that had left the child there when it was beginning to rain. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked back down at the child.

Wrapped securely around the child was a light pink blanket, she dared to guess that the child was girl thinking that any sane person would never dress their son in pink,. It was then that she noticed the dusting of rain water across the babe's face, and her heart broke for the child. What crude treatment towards a beautiful babe! Whoever left this child mustn't be of sound mind, Petunia thought wildly, plucking the child from the basket and cradling her close. She rocked her gently, whispering gentle sweetness. The child then let out a yawn, as her fist clenched tight against the letter, her eyes fluttering, that alone made the blonde woman's heart swell with warmth, her maternal instincts had slipped out. But then her heart tightened when the child's eyes opened.

Her eyes. Those eyes were devoid of color, looking nearly the color of obsidian black but she stared at Petunia with a dark, utterly inhuman gaze.

Soon the frigid coldness in her heart became warm again, her horror had disappeared from seeing the dark eyes, as if some spell had been placed onto her. " Let's get you inside, Love. " Petunia whispered tenderly holding the child,'' You'll be safe here. " Her need to protect and love this child had become more stronger. Closing the door behind her, while holding the basket, she made quick strides towards the table and carefully set the babe onto it. Vernon Dursley, who had been sitting at the table, a newspaper clutched in his large hand while a fresh cup of coffee occupied the other, he looked at his wife who gazing at the basket. " The morning milks ? "

" No. " Was all she said as her eyes filled with adoration. Vernon had then placed his newspaper down and coffee cup and rose from his seat with a look of curiosity. " What is wrong with you, Woman ? " He demanded before she looked at him but moved out of the way without saying anything. Vernon, looked at his wife with a look of strangeness, before reaching forward and peeled the blanket back revealing it and recoiled. " A baby ? " he exclaimed, his eyes glanced at the child, who's eyes had been shut again, but they had been filled with surprise. " She was just out there. " Petunia spoke, her lips curled into a sneer and she looked angry,'' What kind of person would leave a defenseless child out there !? If I hadn't been the one out there she would've taken by somebody else. " Vernon continued to stare at the child, as smile had started to appear on his face. " A baby ! This is perfect Pet, we've always wanted a little girl that means Dudley will have a little sister. " That sentence alone had made Petunia beam, as she went to squeeze her husband's arm in happiness. Looking back at the child Vernon's blood then paled when he met her eyes that had opened again.

Those dull eyes pierced into his soul and all the love that filled his eyes and heart disappeared. His entire face soon melted into surprised repulsion.

" What kind of devilry is this !? " He cried out, startling Petunia but the child never uttered a cry nor jumped but she stared,'' Those eyes are inhuman; and here I thought..."

" V-Vernon ? " Petunia stammered,'' What's the matter with you ? "

" Pet, look at it's eyes. " Vernon demanded pointing a chubby finger at the child,'' Those are the devil's working ! It's only charming you, it's a creature ! " Petunia looked at the child again, before giving a confused look at her husband. " Darling what're you talking about ? " Reaching forward she went to pick it up but Vernon grabbed her hands quickly. " Don't touch it ! " He whispered hoarsely. " Don't you dare touch that...that thing. "

" Vernon that child is not a ' thing ' it's a little girl. " Petunia huffed brushing past her larger lover and picked the little girl up, her voice dropped to a loving coo. " And such a beautiful little girl at that. " Vernon's glared at the dark eyes, that looked at him, and grimaced slightly at the scars that stretched across her face like lightning bolts. " You've noticed the scars too. Poor thing must been in pain. " Petunia tenderly stroked at the pale scars, not even noticing that the child never flinched. " It's got you caught in it's spell hasn't it ? " Vernon whispers, his voice twisted in horror before look at the babe, not babe, creature, and saw the letter in it's pudgy. " Open that letter. Surely we'll be able to find an address on how to take the creature back. " The glare that his wife gave him didn't bother him. While still holding the baby in her arms, she pried the letter from her hand and opened it and started to read it under her breath:

 _Dear Tuney,_

 _I know that it has been a while since you and I have talk, much less written to each other, but the child that has been left in your care is my daughter; Elizabeth Marie Potter._

 _Something terrible has happened and I don't wish to bring Elizabeth into any harm so the only person that I know that I could trust with the safety of my child is you, Please take care of my darling girl with your life and don't let any harm come to her. If things do calm down, I'll come back for her but for now, she'll be in your care until._

 _Love, Lily Potter_

" It's from my sister,'' Petunia finally answered placing the letter on the table. " That thing is your niece ? " Vernon asked, incredulous.

" She isn't a ' thing ' she's a human being. Just like you and I. " Petunia huffed again, her face upset. " She'll be staying with us permanently. "

" No ! No it will now ! "

" Yes she will, honestly Vernon what has gotten into you ? "

" That little monster is the work of the devil, it needs to leave our house or be killed ! "

" Vernon ! " Petunia held the child against her chest with a look of horror and shock,. " How can you say that !? " Vernon's eyes were filled with hatred as he looked at the creature with malice. " This child is nothing more but a helpless babe, no older then our son ! What nonsense has filled your head to have such a hatred over a child. " Sitting in the chair, Vernon roughly grabbed his coffee. " Don't you have that thing anywhere near Dudley,'' He warned. " I don't want it filled his head with that witchcraft nonsense. "

" She's his cousin and if they'll be in the same house then you'd better expect them to be around each other. " Petunia snapped before stomping away her voice quieted down to tender coos once more.

* * *

The next morning dawned much the same as it did always did. Petunia dragged herself out of bed, made breakfast, and checked on her son. Vernon had already left for work, both Vernon and Petunia hadn't spoke since that little heated argument when Elizabeth had been brought into the house. While she balanced her time between cooking and taking care of Dudley, she had begun to worry about her niece. There had been no cries, no whines or noises. It made Petunia a bit nervous, how quiet it was. She almost feared that whatever had happened to the child had traumatized her to the point that she wouldn't...speak. " No,no dear you shouldn't do that,'' Petunia said, prying Elizabeth's thumb from her mouth while holding a bottle. " Here. Drink this it's milk. " The little babe only stared at it, almost as if she didn't know what to do with it.

The child's eyes dropped onto the bottle before reaching to take the bottle, and with slow movements, brought the bottle to her lips. She began to suck, almost greedily drinking it's contents, but her expression never changed.

" There. Now give it back. " Petunia's voice was gentle, motherly, and tender like it had been since Elizabeth came into their home. " Open wide. " she instructed, a spoon of food held out. Elizabeth didn't react, and Petunia pursed her lips. " Open your mouth,'' she stated. " So I can feed there. Ah. " She opened her own mouth wider.

Elizabeth's blinked slowly before opening her mouth and taking the spoonful of food, once the utensil was pulled from her mouth, she swallowed. Petunia had continued feeding the toddler until Petunia stopped and Elizabeth's lips wouldn't open again. With a lingering glance, Petunia rushed to clean the spoon and bottle.

It wasn't until a week later that Petunia found out that something was wrong with her niece.

Dudley had been speaking for a while, switching between " Ma " and " Da " since as early as eleven months. Even before then he had made noises and babyish gurgles. But her niece didn't fuss or whine or make even the slightest of sounds. Vernon called it another abnormality, besides her eyes, while Petunia began to fear that something was wrong with her. While Petunia worried it seemed that Vernon started to fear that Elizabeth's voice would be in the damning voice of some monstrosity.

" Do you think something's wrong with her ? " asked Vernon, though he nearly growled the world ' her '. " It's not normal to make absolutely no sound. Is she mute ? "

" No, of course not. " Petunia answered, _but it could be possibility and... no..no that couldn't be it.._ she shook her head.

" Perhaps it's the scars on her face. Some sort of mental impairment. " Brows furrowed, Petunia took it into consideration but quickly dismissed it.

The next week had been spent in a semi-routine of caring for Dudley, cooking, cleaning and looking after Elizabeth as well ( But that was all Petunia. Vernon wanted nothing to do with the child. ). Sometimes, Petunia would accidentally walk past her Husband leaning against the door of a second bedroom, which was now Elizabeth's room, with a bible in hand and waiting to hear a noise from Elizabeth. When Petunia and Vernon would be too busy, Elizabeth would be dropped off at Mrs. Figg's home. Like Petunia, she was utterly enthralled with the quiet child but her cats seem to shy away from Elizabeth like she were poison. Between all this, Petunia was still able to keep her standing in the neighborhood. She appeared, for all that she was, as the picturesque housewife. The lawn was kept neatly trimmed at all times, the fence stayed eggshell white, and her petunias were the envy of the neighborhood. Her hydrangeas were unparalleled, and despite being asked many times what her secret was, Petunia always said that she'd never tell. It was the life that she almost envisioned.

She had a loving, working husband that supported their family, and dear, little boy to call her own. And the newest addition of her family, her niece, who seemed to usually cling to Petunia more often. But what still filled Petunia's mind with worry was that Elizabeth never spoke a word and her expression was nearly lifeless.

Petunia gave teary farewells to her son, kissing his cheeks over and over again. Dudley had just the right amount of baby fat on him, he had inherited Petunia's light blond hair and watery blue eyes. But he had his father's face, however, and Petunia had spent many hours toiling over aging photographs of her husband at the same very age and making comparisons.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, had grown to become a little beauty in the Dursley Household, she too had to attend school. Her dark red hair met her shoulders and almond shaped Obsidian eyes were framed with thick, dusty eyelashes. Her thin lips were a pale pink shade and, an ivory complexion,. Elizabeth was becoming more of a heart throb, a charming little girl. She wore pale yellow sundress paired with a white cardigan, an outfit that Petunia bought her, and a pair of white flats. Like her Aunt, Elizabeth looked prim and proper.

" I want you to behave alright,'' Petunia told her softly. " Listen to the teachers, listen to your cousin if he tells you to, and if anything goes wrong I want you or Dudley to call me or your Uncle Vernon,alright ? " Perhaps it was her imagination but Petunia nearly thought she saw Elizabeth's head give a slight hesitant nod.

* * *

It was a few days later when Petunia got a call from the school.

 _" Hello, am I speaking with Petunia Dursley ? "_ said the voice through the receiver. It was a woman, despite the slight crackle of interference.

" Yes, you are. " She said with uncertainty. " May I ask who's calling ? "

 _" My name is Amanda Lyon, and I teach both your son and niece, Dudley Dursley and Elizabeth Potter. "_

So, this was a school matter then,. " And? " she said, twirling the cord around her finger.

 _" I have some matters I would like to talk to you about, over tea if your willing,''_ she said, emission crackling with a static buzz.

" Is this about Dudley,'' Petunia asks, her voice now filled with worry. " Nothing has happened, surely. " He seemed fine when she picked him up this evening, other than the fact that he looked a bit tuckered out.

 _" Oh,no,''_ said Amanda, _'' He's a little angel. Your niece, too, for that matter, but..."_

" Did something happen to her ? " Petunia asked quickly,'' Please tell me she isn't hurt or has she misbehaved . "

It was silent for a moment, until Amanda's voice was heard again. _" No,''_ she finally said. _'' She's not hurt and she's been fairly well behaved. That's why I called you, I would like to speak with you in person-"_

" That won't be necessary,'' Petunia interrupted. " You see I'll be very busy and I don't see why you can't speak to me over the phone. " she lied,'' And I don't think I'll have time to meet with you. "

 _" Mrs. Dursley, this is very important and-"_

Petunia rapped her manicured nails against the side table. " If it's so important why can't you tell me now,'' Petunia offered,'' That way it can be taken care of immediately. "

A sigh. _" Fine, though it's generally against procedure to share these matters over the phone. I called today to speak of Miss Potter's...worrying behavior. "_

" Worrying behavior ? What do you mean ? " Petunia demanded, sharpness in her voice.

 _" I'm just concerned over her health. She hasn't once spoken, which isn't abnormal for children subjected to unfamiliar places and people. However, Elizabeth-,''_ she coughed. _'' Miss Potter should've passed that stage by now, though, I'm afraid. Not only this, some of the teachers including myself have becoming worried about the scarring on her face. "_

" What are you trying to say ? "

 _" Well, I believe that it would be best if you have Elizabeth be seen to get her scars looked at by a professional-"_

" No ! " Petunia exclaimed, and blushed fiercely. " I apologize. What I meant to say was that she has already been checked by a doctor. You see, her parents hadn't been careful, and my sister's husband ended up killing them both in a drunk driving accident. Poor little Elizabeth was in the car at the time, and suffered bad cuts to her face. She hasn't spoken since the crash. "

 _" Oh, poor dearie. "_ said Amanda, pity filled her voice. _" Is that what the scars came from. "_

" Indeed,'' said Petunia,'' And we think it might have left lasting effects, although we can't be certain yet,'' she gave a pause waiting for Amanda to speak.

 _" Well, that explains a lot. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to talk with me, Mrs. Dursley. I'll be sure to give you updates and-"_

" That won't be necessary, Ms. Lyon. " She answered smoothly,'' I can assure you that I have it handled with. " Before Amanda could speak again, Petunia quickly hung up the phone...but the uneasy feeling her stomach never disappeared.

It wasn't until the second year of primary that Petunia's unease became darker.

The phone was ringing. It was shrill, loud, and annoying and interrupted Petunia's sole personal time of the day. It was with great irritation that she snatched up the phone and snapped " What? " into the receiver.

 _" Mrs. Petunia Dursley, I presume ? "_ a disinterested voice answered her.

Petunia cleared her throat, her irritation hidden away. " Yes ? Is their something wrong ? "

A sniff was heard from the other line. _" I am calling on behalf of Little Whinging Primary,''_ drawled the monotone voice, as though it had been rehearsed a thousand times,. _" My name is Samantha Mitchell, and I work with the School Health Services to manages inquires. "_

A cold settled over Petunia. " Manages...inquires ? "

 _" Yes. We look into suspicions of detrimental health problems in students. "_

" And...you suspect my child might have something wrong with him ? " she asked, breath stuck in her chest.

 _" No, we are not the ones to lodge queries on the children, that is the school's job. And I am calling on the behalf of one Elizabeth Marie Potter, your niece, Mrs. Dursley. "_

Petunia paused. " Oh,'' she said simply,'' Well, I've told them before, that Elizabeth doesn't speak much due to trauma, and that she likely has mental issues from the wound on her face,'' she told the woman.

 _" That is just the problem, Mrs. Dursley. "_ Samantha said, _'' We are inclined that the trauma she's suffered might have damaged her brain, and we believe that it would be best if she is brought-"_

" You think something's wrong with her brain. " Petunia screeched, eyes widening.

 _" Please calm down, Mrs. Dursley. We cannot be certain until-"_

" I don't care what you all are thinking, my niece has always been a quiet girl and I refuse to let some strange person thinking that her brain is damaged ! "

" Mrs. Dursley, please-! "

" No ! I refuse to tolerate this and I don't appreciate you making such...such ridiculous assumptions,'' she said. " Don't bother us with these calls again, and if you do, I shall see to it that the police are called ! " With an angered huff she slammed the phone down with more force then necessary. Smoothing out her rumpled clothes, and returned to her previous occupation.

Things changed after that.

Petunia would say that things changed, though they had been slow and steady,. One day, Elizabeth was the quiet, apathetic girl who clung to Petunia whenever she had the chance and then the next, her dark, dark eyes showed a bit of light in them and she would begin to speak in quiet, hushed voices to Petunia. No longer were phone calls from the school heard, much to Petunia's relief,. While days of in the household were usually filled with Petunia and Elizabeth in the garden or in the kitchen quietly speaking, Vernon had been the one who was wary of his wife's niece. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Vernon nearly thought that she was staring at him with those devil eyes of hers in a calculating manner, as if she were planning something.

To those who knew Elizabeth, they thought of her as a charming girl who never spoke much but to Vernon, Elizabeth Potter wasn't human. She was a creature, a demon, an unknown horror in a child's skin and Vernon knew it with certainty. But nobody could see it, how could they ? With her beautiful red hair and sweet looks, as well as her ivory skin, and those eyes dark as night, dark with evil.

Those dark, dark eyes should never been on a child's face.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is it for Chapter One and I hope that you enjoy it and I'm going to quickly explain that Elizabeth unknowingly has control over Petunia, being able to manipulate her wasn't that hard, but it seems that Vernon isn't so tricked by her beautiful looks and dark eyes. I do however have a bit of an idea on how I'll start with the second chapter which'll be before Elizabeth's family comes in but this chapter will start with Elizabeth's darker side kicking in and I am going to warn you that the chapter will have slight animal gore in it. Also, while this is still being written I'm going to reveal the other book titles so that you all already know about them:

 **A Dark Lioness ( Book Two )**

 **Wild Badger ( Book Three )**

 **Fledgling Seer ( Book Four )**

So what do you all think, do you have any ideas on what the three other characters will be for Book Two, Three, and Four, hopefully Book Four will be a giveaway on what the aged up character is going to be for this story. Well then, I'll see you all in the next chapter !


End file.
